1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to a multiple electrical outlet device. More particularly, the device provides for a 220 volt receptacle and multiple 110 volt receptacles that are connected to a 220 volt power cord. The 220 volt power cord supplies the power to the receptacles.
2. Description of Prior Art
The use of multiple electrical outlet strips is well known in the prior art to enable the attachment of various electrical devices into a single outlet source. It is understood that there are many 220 volt outlets that are not continuously utilized for servicing of such devices as air conditioners, stoves and the like. Accordingly, it is desired to utilize these outlets and convert the same into a plurality of 110 volt outlets for accommodating the myriad of electrical appliances requiring such voltage. Additionally, it is desired to also have a multiple electrical outlet strip not only accommodate 110 volt outlets but also a 220 volt outlet. Unfortunately, there are no such outlets on the market. The present invention, as opposed to the prior art, accommodates a plurality of 110 volt receptacles and a 220 volt receptacle while receiving power from a 220 volt outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,363 to Goodman sets forth the overall teaching of converting 220 volt current to 110 volt current.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,068 to Hagan sets forth an electrical plug associated with a 220 volt type outlet including a fuse in a conductive path so the current flowing through the plug and outlet must flow through the fuse to ensure an element of safety. The patent is of interest relative to the overall teaching of converting 220 volt power to 110 volt power for subsequent utilization by an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,225 to Horwinski utilizes a typical plug associated with a grounding screw securable to a typical outlet for providing multiple 110 volt type outlets from a 110 volt source.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,649 to Helmich, Jr. employs a removable face containing one of a plurality of various 220 volt connector plugs within a housing and converts and connects with a plurality of 110 volt outlets.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved device which addresses both the problems of connecting to a 220 volt power supply to both a multiple number of 110 volt outlets and a 220 volt outlet all within the same housing. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.